The measurements of the nonlinear properties and current flow through biological liquids will be extended to include the time dependence for the onset of nonlinearity and time variations in temperature. Our data on the variations of impedance of artificial membranes will be extended to include illumination with discontinuities that have been observed in preliminary measurements. Further data will be taken on charge variations in the frequency of firing of the pacemaker cells of the ganglion of Aplysia as a function of angle and the electronic history of the cell. Additional work will be done on the modeling of fields in the vicinity of the nerve cell membranes.